


Safety for You and I

by Novkat21



Series: 12 Days of Fluffy Sterek Christmas [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Softie, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novkat21/pseuds/Novkat21
Summary: “Stiles!”Looking up, he caught sight of said werewolf moving through the crowd toward him.“What the hell, dude?” Stiles snapped, shoving his phone back in his pocket.Derek scowled as he grabbed one of Stiles’ suitcases. “I just got back from Modesto with Erica and Boyd. Took longer than I thought.”“You could've told me you'd be late.”





	Safety for You and I

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!
> 
> This story's prompt was blanket fort!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> *Not beta read so all mistakes are mine*

Stiles kicked his boots off and removed the heavy coat from his shoulders, tossing it on the coat rack. He stood in the front entrance of his apartment and let the warmth soak into his skin. After a moment, he dusted the melting snow off his hair and pulled his phone out of his pocket. 

He mostly checked it out of habit even though no ever contacted him anymore. His father was the only one that reached out the most, especially since he was nearly a whole country away from home.

But he was surprised to find one unread text message  _ not _ from the Beacon Hills sheriff. He unlocked the screen with a swipe of his finger as he wandered into the kitchen.

_ From Derek [4:56 PM]: Call me when you’re back at your apartment. _

Confused, he quickly hit the call button and put his phone up to his ear, hungry rumbling stomach forgotten.

Derek answered after one ring, voice gruff and impatient. “ _ What? _ ”

“‘What’? What you do you mean ‘what'? You told me to call you!” Stiles said into the device, one arm flailing at his side.

“ _ I didn't think you'd be out of class so soon. _ ”

“You sent that an hour ago.” A huff was the only reply and Stiles rolled his eyes. “Did you need something?”

“ _ I'm picking you up from the airport tomorrow night. _ ”

Stiles sputtered for a moment then cleared his throat. “You are? Is my dad okay? Did something happen? It's not another monster of the week, is it? ‘Cause Scott didn't tell me! Not that he would. He's been horrible at keeping in touch with me since I left. But, seriously, is everyone okay?!”

“ _ Stiles, shut up _ ,” Derek growled into the phone. Stiles bit his lip, halting any further word vomit that might've slipped out. “ _ Your dad's fine. He'll just be working when your flight gets in. _ ”

“Oh good,” Stiles sighed, relieved. Then he realized how that sounded and cursed. “I didn't mean-I just-you're not-”

“ _ Stiles. _ ” Derek's voice was firm, yet held none of its usual irritation or annoyance. It was something he'd started doing when he realized that Stiles needed something to focus on when he was in a frenzy or nearing a panic attack. Stiles had been embarrassed to admit it, but when Derek said his name—or anything really—it helped catch his attention and change his focus.

“Right, sorry,” Stiles replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess I'll see you tomorrow then.”

Derek grunted an affirmative then hung up without another word. 

 

Stiles waited at the baggage carousel, fidgeting nervously as he glanced around the crowded airport. His flight had gotten in nearly thirty minutes earlier and he had agreed to meet Derek after grabbing his luggage. Now he couldn't help but wonder if the alpha had forgotten. It was close to Christmas and the rest of the pack was getting back from college as well. Lydia and Jackson were the only other ones who had to fly in, but their flights didn't get in until Sunday.

Stiles sighed and glanced at his phone. He worried his lip when he saw no new messages. Swiping his thumb across the screen, he opened up the text conversation he had with Derek.

“Stiles!”

Looking up, he caught sight of said werewolf moving through the crowd toward him. 

“What the hell, dude?” Stiles snapped, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

Derek scowled as he grabbed one of Stiles’ suitcases. “I just got back from Modesto with Erica and Boyd. Took longer than I thought.”

“You could've told me you'd be late.”

“I didn't think it would take that long.”

Stiles bit his tongue to hold back a snarky remark and instead followed him out to the front, the camaro parked nearly right by the doors. They made quick work of putting his luggage in the back then headed home, fighting over the radio.

By the time they pulled up to the loft, Stiles was fighting a sudden wave of fatigue. He grabbed his backpack and a suitcase while Derek grabbed the rest and went up the stairs.

Derek slid the loft door open and set his items just inside, closing the door after Stiles walked in. Stiles didn't get very far, though, halting a few feet inside, jaw dropped.

The furniture where the living room should be was covered in a mass amount of blankets, all situated to look like a small hut. Flashlights shone from the inside, casting a warm glow throughout the spacious room.

Stiles dropped his bags, toed off his shoes and rushed over, bending down to peer inside.

“You made this?” he asked as he crawled through the opening.

“Your dad mentioned that you used to make blanket forts whenever you were stressed out,” Derek said, sounding close by. “Erica and Isaac helped since I've never made one myself.”

“I love it!” Stiles curled up on one end of it when he realized it was a lot smaller than it looked. He couldn't hold back the wide smile that nearly split his face in half, happy memories washing over him. “Have you been inside? You should! Come on! There's enough room for us both!”

He heard shuffling then looked over to see Derek's large frame crawling toward him. The werewolf stopped right beside him and shifted so he had one leg bent and the other spread out the entrance. He met Stiles’ gaze with a soft smile.

“I figured coming back home after being gone for six months would have you overwhelmed. Hence the fort.”

“It's great, Derek, really.” He suddenly leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Derek's cheek. The smile fell off Derek's face, surprise instantly replacing it. “Sorry. You just looked so happy and this is so thoughtful. I couldn't help myself.”

Derek shook his head slowly then placed one hand on Stiles’ cheek, bringing their lips together. Stiles closed his eyes and let his feelings overcome him as he kissed the werewolf back. It was gentle and kind, almost hesitant on Derek's end. 

Stiles knew this whole thing was new territory for Derek so he let the other man take the lead. Before he knew it, his back was pressed to the floor, Derek hovering over him, kaleidoscope eyes dark with lust.

“Don't hold back, Derek,” Stiles whispered, afraid that if he spoke any louder it would ruin the moment. “You deserve happiness just as much as anyone else.”

Derek rested his forehead against Stiles. “This is why I love you, Stiles.”

Stiles’ eyes widened, but when he realized that it wasn't some kind of joke, he wrapped both arms around Derek and pulled him down.

“I love you, Sourwolf,” he breathed, lips caressing Derek's before they melted into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know if I missed a tag!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!! ♡
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://novkat21.tumblr.com)


End file.
